ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Encounter
The First Encounter is the first episode of the new series:Ben 10: Alien Alliance. It is a 1 year after the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and again, new villains will rise and old foes will return, thirsty for the hero team whom defeated them. Plot ' The episode begins with three creatures on the rooftop of a skyscraper. The two of them are discuss over the plan. When the third one join them, he comments silence. Then we see his face. It's a new enemy called Cyberwolf. All three are hybrids. They jumps from the skyscraper and face a building. The building is guarded by security drones. One of the three attacks the drones and slice two of them apart by morphing his arm in to a sword. Amphysist, a monster that look like a purple Petrosapien but is actually a hybrid between a Petrosapien and Ectonurite. The third and tallest of the group lays his hand on the door mechanism and overrides the system with a electric shock. Inside the hall, there are many security drones waiting to defeat this threat. Cyberwolf steps forwards and with a sonic howl disrupts the technical circuit within the drones. Meanwhile, an Dracosian employee sends out an emergency call. This is until Amphysist found him. Ten minutes later, Ben, Gwen and Kevin land with the Rust Bucket mark III nearby the building. They have no idea who have calling them and Kevin even stated it could be a mere joke and that he now misses the change to get a Merlinisapien Cloaking Device to install in the spacecraft. In the hall they find the mortally wounded Dracosian. He lives just long enough to tell them that the ones did this were heading to the research lab. There, they find only machine which are severe damaged and a big hole in the wall. The Dracosian scientists that were working were all be killed. Gwen noticed the appearance of two individuals downstairs and something between living being and machine. Down there, they finally met the ones responsible for the assault. In the tunnel, they find three creatures. Cyberwolf, Amphysist and Powerhouse. Amphysist quickly attacks Kevin and Powerhouse attacks both Ben and Gwen. Kevin used his Osmosian powers to absorb a strong metal pipe. This metal is similar to metal used to make P'andor's suit. As reaction Amphystist make 3 weaker clones of himself to attack Kevin and attacks Ben who's transformed into Humungosaur. Kevin has his hands full of with the clones while Gwen needs to deal with the electric bolts of Powerhouse. Ben then evolved into Ultimate Humungosaur and fires some missiles at Cyberwolf. Powerhouse interrupts this attack by creating an portal before Cyberwolf and one right above Ben. The missiles disappear in to the portal and hits Ben from out the other. Cyberwolf pulls his hands back out the machine on the very moments Kevin shattered one of the clones. Cyberwolf commands the others to leave, that they had where they came for and merged with the device in his hands into the metal pipes to escape quickly. Ben grabs the two other clones while Amphysist become intangibly and disappears by sinking in the floor. Powerhouse makes himself a portal and vanishes in it. The two clones can't become intangibly and press their claws into the thumbs of Ben. Ben accidently crushes the two so they shouldn't know who's behinds this and why. Aliens used Humungosaur Case 6.png|'Humungousaur Ultimate Humongousaur.png|'Ultimate Humungousaur' Ultimate Humungosaur Villains Amphysist Amphysist.jpg|'Amphysist' Cyberwolf.jpg|'Cyberwolf' Powerhouse.jpg|'Powerhouse' Cyberwolf Powerhouse Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance